


Consequences (Drabble)

by dreamsofspike



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney finds that disrespecting his dom carries strict consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: very mild violence

"You can go on all you want about how comfortable you are. I look awesome, and at least I'm not wearing a dress!"

Barney turned on his heel and retreated to the bedroom in one of his trademark dramatic exits. Marshall watched him go with the others for a moment before rising purposefully to his feet.

"Excuse me," he said simply before following Barney into the bedroom.

Barney's back was turned, and Marshall swept up beside him before he even knew the larger man was in the room, pulling him back against him with one arm and covering his mouth with the other hand to keep him from yelling in surprise and drawing attention to them.

"Shhh," Marshall advised, gripping Barney's arm and removing his hand from his mouth to turn him around, pushing his back against the wall. He gave the smaller man a grim smile in response to the wide-eyed, anxious question in his eyes. "You really think that's the way to talk to me in front of people?"

Barney's face paled, and he swallowed hard, glancing nervously toward the bedroom door before meeting Marshall's eyes again.

"I... no, I... I was just kidding... With everybody here, I just thought..."

His tremulous protest was cut off my Marshall's firm hand around his throat, pressing his head back against the wall, in a warning to silence, almost but not quite restricting his breathing. Barney closed his eyes, and Marshall felt his convulsive swallow under his hand as he edged in closer, leaning down to speak softly next to his ear.

"You know what I think, Barney? I think... I'd really like to see what you look like in one of my... _dresses_. Think that could be arranged?"

Knowing better than to be defiant now, in this position, Barney nods obediently. "Y-yes... yes, sir," he whispers, automatically assuming the submissive role that's usually reserved only for his time alone with Marshall and Lily.

"Sit down on the bed," Marshall orders, releasing Barney to allow him to obey. "I'll get you something more... appropriate... to wear."


End file.
